


Los optimistas a veces caen.

by MonroeN



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los optimistas a veces también caen y necesitan de alguien que los ayude a salir de nuevo. // Una cosa corta, tonta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los optimistas a veces caen.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió cuando vi esta foto http://25.media.tumblr.com/01da1b1a40b88d7bf66094c4decb9242/tumblr_mnpxgdkBb91sqw4iqo1_500.jpg en Tumblr. Es una cosa tan tonta... pero bueno xD Espero no les cause algo (?
> 
> Unas horas después de haberlo publicado recibí la hermosa noticia de que tengo 3 KUDOS! GRACIAS INFINITAAAAAMENTE! Me hacen súper feliz<3!

Tom corrió por la sala, entre la gente, los periodistas, los fotógrafos. Aparte de que le sudaba partes del cuerpo por la dura actividad física de correr más de seis calles cuesta arriba por el atascamiento del tránsito, en la espalda, la nuca y las manos tenía un sudor frío.

Se ganó varias groserías, pero no le importaron. Sus oídos manejaban la conexión de sus neuronas que le ordenaban a sus piernas seguir la cadenciosa y robusta voz de Chris. Cuando lo divisó en el escenario, detrás de la larga mesa negra, su corazón dio un vuelco amargo. Era _su_ Chris, típico australiano surfista y con pasado campestre con grandes hombros, músculos marcados en los brazos y pectorales que sobresalían gracias a las camisetas ajustadas. Pero en el semblante todavía estaba grabada la discusión que tuvieron antes de la conferencia de prensa. Él había logrado zafarse con bastante cintura, alegando algún ataque de ansiedad o escénico o algo de esas cosas que estaban de moda; pero Chris tenía que salir a ponerle la cara a la situación. Siempre fue más frío, más fuerte; Tom era profesional, pero a veces dejaba que los sentimientos lo embarguen y no podía controlarlos.

Robó el micrófono de una fan y corrió por detrás de la gente, gritando su nombre por él.

\- ¡¡Chris!! ¡Lo siento, Chris! ¡Permiso, permiso, gracias! ¡Déjenme pasar, por favor!

\- ¿Tom? –Se escuchó como respuesta. El australiano observaba entre la gente con insistencia, buscando el cuerpo de esa voz tan desesperada.

\- ¡CHRIS! –Llegó al escenario y se inclinó apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

\- Tom, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó después de dejar el micrófono en la mesa.

\- ¡Lo...siento...Chris! –Jadeó.

\- Pero Tom...

\- ¡Queremos escuchar qué están diciendo! –Les gritó un periodista y le siguió el vitoreo del resto de la sala.

\- Les... –Suspiró Tom y miró a la gente.- Les comento que nosotros tuvimos una pelea antes, muy fuerte y por esa razón no estuve presente hoy. –Se giró a su compañero y le sonrió.- Chris, lo siento, lo dije mil veces hoy y lo repetiré mil veces más con tal de que me perdones. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Me dejé llevar por el comentario de unos pocos y vi el lado malo de la situación. Todos los optimistas caemos a veces... Y me encantaría que estés ahí para enseñarme el camino hacia la luz otra vez.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que lo estás diciendo delante de toda la gente y con un micrófono en la mano? –Le hizo ver el rubio, incrédulo.

Tom se fue al costado de la plataforma y sacó un megáfono.

\- ¿Quieres que use esto? –Dijo, llevando su voz a volúmenes más altos y las ondas rebotaron por todo el lugar. Chris se rió, incapaz de creer la situación.- ¡Si, consideraré la opción de hacer nuestra relación pública! ¡Chris te amo! –Gritó.

La sonrisa que los dos rostros tenían y se dedicaban era tan grande que más de uno pensó que los músculos quedarían trabados. Ellos simplemente se habían olvidado de todo el circo que tenían montado alrededor.

Se acercaron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te amo, Tom. –Le susurró en el oído.- Por supuesto que estaré a tu lado.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Siempre.


End file.
